


Life’s Treasures

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fic with a glimpse into Zekk and Peckhum’s life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life’s Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to the Opening Line/Last Line Challenge. I got challenge number 6: “Please, sir, I want some more.” It’s a very short fic, not at all my usual length, but this is where the story took me. I got most of my info about these two characters off wookiepedia, so hopefully I have the age about right. I also took liberties with some stuff and fit it into my story. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Timeframe:** post-RotJ, approximately 17 ABY

“Please, sir, I want some more. May I?” Ten year old Zekk asked.

Peckhum, the old captain, who had found him, waved to a female human waitress. When the waitress reached their table he asked for some more hot chocolate for Zekk. The waitress returned within two minutes with the drink; Peckhum thanked her and she left. “You do understand that dinner out like this won’t be a common occurrence, right?” Peckhum asked in his gruff voice. When Zekk nodded he continued. “This is just to celebrate the first treasure you found for us. You made us quite a few credits for that old necklace. Keep it up.”

“Yes, sir.”

Peckhum watched Zekk as he continued to eat his food. He remembered how small Zekk had been when he found him on his ship, like he had missed too many meals to count. Even now, he still looked a little short for his age. It was one of the things that endeared Zekk to him, that and the fact they were a lot alike. Both were very independent people, they knew in order to survive they could only depend on themselves, and both had grown up without parents. He had felt bad for the little kid when he had found him hidden in the cargo bay of his ship, and when he had heard about his family being killed he knew he had to help him.

Zekk finished eating and Peckhum called for the check. After he paid, they made their way back to the apartment they shared on Coruscant.

As Zekk laid down to sleep that night he thought about how much his life had changed. He was happy here with Mr. Peckhum, but he still missed his mother and father. As he drifted into sleep he thought he saw his mom and dad standing beside him waving with tears falling down their faces.


End file.
